


Bloodlust- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is first part of season 2 episode 3.





	Bloodlust- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is first part of season 2 episode 3.

The one thing that kept Dean from breaking down would have to be the thought that he would soon get his precious car up and running again. With your help, always working on it every day for the past 4 weeks, made that happen.

You saw him smile for the first time since his dad died and you were happy for him. You were glad you were able to help him achieve this goal.

“Damn, sweetheart, we did good.” Dean laughed, happy he was driving his beauty again. AC/DC was playing and you were happy that Dean was happy.

“It was mostly you.” You blushed, smiling at him.

“Whoo! Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?” Dean laughed, looking at his brother.

“You know, if you two wanna get a room, just let me know, Dean.” Sam joked.

“Oh, don’t listen to him, baby. He doesn’t understand us.” Dean said to his car.

“Dean, are you sure you don’t want that room?” You said.

“The only room I’ll be getting is one with you.” He looked at you through the rear view mirror and winked at you.

“I’ll hold you to that.” You winked back and him and Sam playfully gagged.

“Sam, if you would have gotten with Sarah, we might not have this problem.” Dean said, teasing his brother.

“Shut up. All things aside, you’re in a good mood.” Sam smiled, looking at his brother.

“Well, yeah, I got my car, got a case, and got my girl. Things are looking up.” Dean grinned. You were really happy he was happy. You loved seeing that beautiful smile and those crinkles by his eyes. His green eyes always sparkled whenever he was happy.

“So, how far to Red Lodge?” You asked Sam. You didn’t know too much about this case you were going on but you would know a lot more when you arrived.

“Another 300 miles.”

“Good.” He floored his car, speeding down the deserted road.

It didn’t take you long to get there, now that Baby was all fixed up and Dean was driving her again. All you knew was that you had to talk to the Sheriff. There have been a couple of murders and a lot of cattle mutilation going on around this part of town and the Sheriff would know more about that than anyone.

You and the Winchesters were pretending to be reporters. Even though you suggested to go as actual police officers, the brothers were persistent on the reporter things.

You met the Sheriff and he was sporting a really nice mustache and you couldn’t help but wonder what Sam or Dean would look like with mustaches. If Dean grew one, you would have him shave it off. Beards and scruff, you found attractive but mustaches, you found eerily creepy. But this officer was rocking the fuck out of it. So, good for him.

“The murder investigation is ongoing, and that’s all I can share with the press at this time.” The sheriff said, crossing his arms.

“Sure, sure, we understand that, but just for the record, you found the first, uh, head last week, correct?” Sam asked. The sheriff nodded and you looked at him from across the room.

“Okay, and the other, an uh, Christina Flanigan…” Dean started to say.

“That was two days ago,” There was a knock on the door and you looked to see a woman who was pointing to her watch. “Oh, sorry but time is up. So, we’re done here.”

“One last question, what about the cattle?” Dean asked.

“Excuse me?” The sheriff said.

“You know, the cows found dead, split open, and drained… over a dozen cases. Do you think there is a connection?” You asked, watching the Sheriff carefully.

“Connection with…?”

“First cattle mutilations, now two murders? Kind of sounds like ritual stuff, you know, satanic cult ritual stuff.” Dean explained. You were trying to get information on the cattle and the murders but the sheriff wasn’t going to give anything away to a couple of reporters.

“You’re not kidding?” The sheriff asked, not believing what Dean said.

“I’m afraid we aren’t.” You chuckled nervously.

“Those cows aren’t being mutilated. You wanna know how I know? Because there’s no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within forty-eight hours the bloat will split it open so clean it’s just about surgical. The bodily fluids fall into the ground and get soaked up because that’s what gravity does. But, hey, it could be Satan. What newspaper did you say you work for?” The sheriff said, narrowing his eyes at the three of you.

“Weekly World News,” You said before the brothers had a chance to say anything. “Sorry for bothering you and thank you for the information.” You smiled politely and left with the men.

“I think we should go to the morgue and see the bodies. I think he was hiding something or we can find something out that he doesn’t know.” You suggested to the Winchesters.

“Good thinking, sweetheart.” Dean smiled and walked to the brand new, shiny Impala. You three got in the car and Dean drove to the hospital quickly. Before you knew it, you were standing in front of a new intern who was guarding the morgue. He had a name tag but you only knew his last name. His first name was only his initial which started with a J.

“John.” Dean tried to guess his name.

“Jeff.” The young man corrected.

“Right, Jeff, I knew that. Dr. Dworkin needs to see you in his office right away.” Dean said, acting like the boss of the place.

“But Dr. Dworkin’s on vacation.” Jeff said suspiciously.

“Well, he’s back and he’s pissed, and he’s screaming for you, man, so if I were you I would…” Dean whistled and Jeff widened his eyes. He rushed off, leaving the morgue unattended.

“Alright boys, let’s get down to business.” You sang. You giggled as the boys groaned playfully. You walked inside and grabbed three pairs of latex gloves, handing one to Sam and Dean. Sam opened up a compartment, pulling out a headless corpse with a box between their legs.

“Alright, open it.” Dean said to his brother.

“You open it.” Sam said, backing up.

“I’ll open it, ladies.” You smirked and grabbed the box, putting it on one of the tables. You flipped off the lid and nodded, impressed by what you saw. The woman’s head was inside the box and she looked pretty dead. You didn’t get grossed out easily but apparently, the brothers were. Dean grimaced at what he saw and Sam cringed.

“You two girls going to be okay?” You teased, looking at the head.

“I can’t believe you don’t think this is nasty.” Sam said.

“I can’t believe after all you’ve seen, this is what grosses you out.” You smirked.

“Maybe we should, uh, you know, look in her mouth, see if those wackos stuffed anything down her throat. You know, kind of like the moth in Silence of the Lambs.” Dean suggested.

“Yeah, here, go ahead.” Sam said, turning the box to face Dean.

“No, you go ahead.” Dean faced the box to his brother.

“I’ll go ahead.” You said, exasperated. You pulled the box closer to you and reached in the girl’s mouth, trying to see if you could feel anything out of the ordinary. You frowned, taking a closer look at her gums. You saw some type of hole and you frowned, lifting her top lip.

“Guys, look at this.” Sam and Dean leaned forward looking at what you were looking at. You pressed on the gum and a sharp tooth descends. You stared at the head with an open mouth, not believing what you were seeing.

“It’s a tooth.” Sam said, pointing out the obvious.

“No, this is a vampire tooth. Shit, this girl was a vampire. Her head was cut off. Someone here is hunting them.” You said, pulling your hands away from her.

“Shit, this changes everything.” Sam said.

“You think?” You looked at him and he shrugged. There was another hunter in town and you didn’t know who it was.

“We should get out of here before Jeff comes back after he finds out that he’s not in trouble.” You said, putting the lid back on the box. You think that you got what you came here for. Sam nodded and slid the body back in the compartment, taking his gloves off. You took yours off and threw them away.

There was nothing else left to do besides wait until you can see who the hunter was. So, you knew what Dean wanted.

Alcohol.

Dean suggested going to the bar but at night. You weren’t complaining; you liked having alcohol only at night. You would have to be pretty fucked up to drink at night. You walked into the bar and went to the counter, taking a seat. Immediately, the cute ass bartender walked to you and gave you a flirty smile.

“What can I get for you, sweetheart?” He smiled flirtatiously.

“Just three beers, please.” You batted your eyelashes. You were a natural flirt so if someone flirted with you, you would flirt back. You didn’t mean to do it in front of Dean but it just natural came out. He nodded and walked away to get your beers.

“You know, your boyfriend is right here.” Dean said in your ear.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I’m still going home with you.” You assured him, putting a hand on his jean clad thigh.

“Damn straight.” Dean muttered as the bartender walked back over. He handed you the beers and you slid one to Sam and Dean. The bartender seemed to have eyes only for you. He didn’t even acknowledge Sam or Dean.

“So, I’m looking for some people. You see a lot of people. Think you can help me?” You asked, staring at him.

“Sure, sweetheart, but I’m right here.” He smirked, sending you a wink. You laughed and looked at Dean to see him narrowing his eyes at you. You stopped laughing and cleared your throat, giving him an apologetic look before turning your attention back to the bartender.

“Right. So, these people, they would have moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink, more likely night owls. You know, sleep all day and party all night?” You asked him.

“Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They’ve been in here a lot - drinkers. Noisy. I’ve had to 86 them once or twice.” You nodded and sent him a smile, pushing your beer away.

“Thanks.” You said. Sam and Dean were already out of their seats but the bartender wasn’t done talking with you.

“You busy later? I’m off soon.” He smirked.

“Sorry, pal, she’s with me.” Dean intervened, taking your hand. You shrugged and walked away from the bar, not noticing the scowling look on the bartender’s face. You and the brothers walked out of the bar and down the road where the Impala was parked.


End file.
